Sealed
by Totallytwistedwords
Summary: The time has come for Castiel Novak's high school reunion, but it doesn't go as anyone thinks it will. After all, Cas-former nerd extraordinaire- is married to the hottest guy in the town- and isn't too bad looking himself. T for language, one-shot AU


There was a knocking at the door, and Dean groaned, covering his head with a pillow.

"Go away." He muttered. He felt a nudge in his side as his husband, Castiel, prodded him.

"Go answer the door." He murmured sleepily. "'S your turn." Dean groan but stood, pulling on a pair of sweats before leaving the warmth of the bed. He shuffled groggily to the door and opened it.

"Hi, uh… Sorry. I was looking for Castiel Novak… I guess he doesn't live here anymore!" Standing before him was a peppy blonde who smiled brightly. "Do you know if he left a forwarding address?" She offered a girlish grin. Dean blinked blearily for a few moments then turned into the house.

"Cas! Someone wants to see you!" he shouted. He turned back to the woman and tried not to smirk at her desperate attempt to not ogle his toned chest.

"Who is it?" came the muted reply. Dean signed and rolled his eyes, turning back into the house.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed and come find out!" He rubbed his eyes and turned towards the woman still standing in the doorway. "Come on in, I guess. I'll go make sure the idiot remembers pants." Dean gestured to the living room and went to fetch his husband. A few moments later Castiel entered the room, also clad only in a pair of sweat pants.

"Can I help you?" he asked pleasantly, smiling.

"Are… are you Castiel Novak?" the blonde asked uncertainly, biting her lip and trying not to drool.

"Cas. And you are?" The woman blushed.

"Oh, you probably don't remember me. We went to high school together, I'm-"

"Amanda." He finished for her. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm going around to the houses of everyone who still lives in town to invite them to come to the ten year reunion." Cas's eyes widened.

"It's already been ten years?" he asked in wonder, just as Dean wandered in, cup of coffee in hand. He handed it to his husband, who smiled and nodded in thanks. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's waist and lay his head on the other man's shoulder.

"Ten years since what?"

"Graduation." Cas replied blandly.

"I thought you looked familiar!" Dean exclaimed. "You were the head bitch in charge, as I recall." The woman looked slightly confused.

"Did you go to school with us too?" Dean shook his head.

"My little brother Sammy's in your class."

"Winchester?" she questioned, suddenly remembering. "So you must be Dean!" he nodded, tightening his grip on Castiel slightly. "We all used to have the biggest crush on you." She giggled girlishly, Dean just raised his eyebrows and Castiel chuckled, pecking Dean's cheek.

"It's true. We all did." He assured Dean, who grinned.

"Do you want some coffee?" he offered Amanda, already detangling himself from Cas.

"Oh, no." the woman assured him, leaping to her feet. "I really can't stay. I have other houses to visit, you know." She smiled brightly and handed Cas a neon pink flier. "This has all the details, I hope you'll be there." She smiled again and let herself out of the house. As soon as the door closed behind her she was dialing.

"Tracy? Do you remember that total nerd, Castiel? He totally got hot! And is totally gay, just like you said. But you will not believe who he's shacked up with…"

**AN UNDETERMINED AMOUNT OF TIME LATER**

Dean was holding Cas's hand as they walked into the high school gym, name badges firmly in place. He saw his brother across the room and waved. He squeezed his husband's hand and let go.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go see Sammy." Cas nodded and gave a small wave, making his way over to where a figure stood, slumped, away from everyone. It was his best friend from high school- they had lost touch when they went to college.

"Hey." Cas greeted with a large grin. The other man eyed him wearily, not looking at his nametag.

"Do I know you?" Cas grimaced.

"It's only been ten years. Have I really changed that much?" A different voice answered.

"Of course you have!" Both men turned to face a gaggle of bottle-blondes making their way over. "Back in school you were all chubby with the highest voice I'd ever heard on a boy!" the leader exclaimed. "But now look at you! You're all manly and attractive!" She clearly meant this as a compliment, so Cas decided it to take it as one.

"Thank you." He rumbled, smiling sweetly. "You look lovely as well." But Cas was just being polite. The woman before him was already wearing out. There were deep bags under her eyes and her hands were covered by veins. She woman flapped a hand at Cas.

"Oh, stop. You're a charmer, you are." She glanced around Cas expectantly. "Surely an attractive thing like you isn't here alone?" Cas shook his head at the obviously probing question. What else could you expect at a reunion after all?

"No, I brought-" Cas was interrupted by a voice from the stage.

"Welcome back, class of 2002! I'll let you all get back to catching up in just a minute, but first…" Cas droned out the girl on stage, instead looking over at Dean. Dean caught his eye and made a face, making Cas smile. Dean winked and looked back to the girl as she finished talking. Everyone gave polite applause and Dean began making his way back to his man.

"It's been great talking to you, Castiel, but I have a lot of schmoozing to do! Ta-ta!" The woman and her gaggle sauntered away. Cas turned to continue his conversation with his former friend, only to find that he had somehow melted away when Cas wasn't looking. With a shrug to himself Cas decided it didn't matter. He was suddenly-but not overly roughly- forced onto the wall.

"Hey there, pretty boy. You here alone?" a deep voice asked in his ear, causing Cas to shiver. He turned to face Dean and smiled seductively.

"That depends on what you can offer me." He murmured, leaning in to capture Dean's lips with his own. They kissed for a few moments, before Dean pulled away slightly, just enough so that his lips would still brush Cass's as he talked.

"Can we go home now that you've gotten me all horny?" Cas smiled, giving Dean a quick peck.

"Nope. We still have to rub how happy we are in more people's faces." He laughed and Dean's lips quirked up in an answering smile.

"They're all jealous that I landed the hottest guy in this hoe-dink little town." He muttered, pressing his forehead to Cas's.

"Probably." Cas agreed, chuckling. "Come on, I'm hungry." The rest of the night passed largely without incident, until one of the former jocks- now run to seed- got just a little too drunk. Dean had taken a trip 'to the little boys' room' and Sam was dancing with his wife on the floor, leaving Cas sitting alone at their table, smiling fondly at his brother-in-law. A hand clamped suddenly on his shoulder, squeezing too tight. Cas looked up in alarm.

"Hello, fag."

"Clever insult." Cas shot out before he could control himself. "That one must have taken a few hours, huh?" The jock's eye's darkened. "I should fuck you up, you damn fairy." Cas's mouth again shot off without his permission.

"You're not really my type, thanks though." Now other people around them were beginning to take notice of the confrontation. "If you could let me go?" Cas asked, not unpleasantly. The jock sneered.

"Does it hurt the poor little faggot?" He tightened his grip to make his point further, but Cas didn't flinch, meeting the bloodshot eyes steadily.

"I really don't want to have to hurt you." The burly man snorted, confident his size would protect him from anything this small man could throw his way.

"A twinkling fairy like you? What are you gonna do, sprinkle me with your fairy dust?"

"Again, not my type." Cas smiled. "And if you don't release me I will not be held liable for any injuries you sustain at my hand."

"Go ahead, short stop. Hit me!" The jock threw his hands out, almost knocking Cas from his chair with one of his meaty fists.

"No, I'd rather not touch you if it could be avoided."

"Fuck you, you little queer."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not in to bears?" Cas demanded, a light of humor in his eyes. The jock growled.

"Thank god, faggot. I don't know who would want your skinny ass. Disgusting freak." Cas just shrugged.

"If you choose to be unaccepting of who I am it makes no difference to me."

"Cas, won't you just hit the guy and get it over with?" Dean questioned, striding towards the pair.

"That wouldn't be right, Dean, and you know it."

"Who's this dickwad? The jock slurred, gesturing towards Dean. "He another prancing fairy?" Cas stood and slowly turned to face the large man.

"I ask that you not insult my husband, please."

"Come on, Cas. If you're not gonna hit him come dance with me." Dean smiled and several of the women around the room found themselves entranced, several more when Cas smiled back, taking hold of Dean's outstretched hand. It could have ended right then. But they jock was exceptionally drunk, and as they turned and began walking away, he felt the need to have the last word.

"I'll find you later, faggot. I'll wait until you think you're safe as then I'll get you. You and your little fairy prince." He laughed when Cas stopped midstride and pulled his hand from Dean's.

"Cas…" Dean trailed of wearily. "He's not worth it. You know you'll get in trouble."

"He threatened me and my spouse." Cas replied in a low voice, before turning towards the other man. "You go too far, you conceited asshole. You think because I'm small that I can't destroy you? Give me one more reason and I swear I'll put you out." A more sober, intelligent man may have seen that further goading would not end well for himself. But as it was, the jock was too stupid and drunk to notice the menace rolling off Castiel in waves.

"What's the matter, fairy boy? You scared? You know how bad I'll get your little fuck toy back there?" Dean's eyebrows furrowed at being referred to as a 'fuck toy', but he smiled in grim satisfaction as Cas began his slow stalk forward.

"I'd tell you to apologize but I don't think your brain could handle it right now. So I'll just do everyone a favor and let you cool down for a while." Cas's fist moved to fast no one really saw what happened. One minute the jock stood, leering. The next, he was on the ground, down for the count. Dean grinned and stood next to Cas, looking down at the unpleasant man.

"That's why you don't mess with a Navy SEAL." He laughed, taking hold of Cas's hand. "Idiot." Cas smiled and looked around.

"I think we should go." Dean followed his gaze to several angry jocks in the corner, and the shocked faces all around them, and nodded.

"Okay." He waved to Sammy, who nodded back, and fingers still entwined, Can and Dean left the reunion.

Ten years later, another invitation came in the mail.


End file.
